


even if

by thelesterhowells



Series: tour fics: interactive introverts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parallel Universe, Tour Fic, canon dnp and band dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: It’s 2018. Dan and Phil are on their second world tour called "Interactive Introverts."It’s 2018. In a parallel universe, Dan and Phil’s band "Interactive Introverts" are on their second world tour as well.Ever thought about how much the same moments can differ from one another when they’re happening in different universes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much to my absolutely amazing beta! [@insectbah](https://insectbah.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> and thank you to my dear friend [@stressedoutteenager](https://stressedoutteenager.tumblr.com/) for helping me out when my brain was just a pile of mush! :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

They were sitting close to each other. Phil was sitting cross-legged on the sofa and Dan had his legs stretched out on the little table in front of them and his head leaned back against the wall. They  _ were _ sitting close but Dan wanted to sit closer, wanted to nestle his head onto Phil's chest and put his arm around Phil’s waist. He couldn't even remember when he touched his boyfriend last without having to fear that somebody could walk into the dressing room. He couldn't remember when he kissed Phil last without keeping it way too short because they were afraid that somebody could see. He couldn't remember when they had enough time for more than just a blowjob before crawling under the covers and immediately falling asleep.

They knew what they were getting themselves into before starting this tour; of course they did. It was the second time they had planned and actually gone through with this madness, but it didn't change the fact that it was taking the tiniest toll on their relationship. 

The Interactive Introverts tour was so different from the TATINOF tour. Not only did the style of the show change but  _ they  _ changed too. A lot. They were so much more open about their relationship this time round; settling down and buying a house were actually steps they were planning on taking in the near future. So revealing their relationship status somewhere along the way was inevitable. But they were so much less secretive already that Dan was just exhausted to hide this love. On the surface he didn't see the point in doing so anymore but deep down he was obviously aware of the reasons why they kept their private life  _ private  _ for so long.

His thoughts were spiralling and Dan was luckily pretty aware of that because they were fine. This truly was the best time of their lives. He could travel the world with his boyfriend, visit so many new cities and the whole team that were with them was a lot of fun. They laughed so much when they were all together, but right now he wasn't even sure what was happening around him. Did somebody join their little catch up round? Did somebody leave? Were there even voices? Was it quiet around him? 

The only thing keeping him sane right now was the buzzing sound of the bus engine and the knowledge that this night he was going to sleep in a bed: in an actual bed, in an actual building, in the arms of the love of his life. 

"Hey, Dan?" The voice startled him but he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes that he apparently had closed at some point.

"Dan, we're almost at the hotel. Did you actually fall asleep on us?" Phil laughed. 

"Wasn't he talking to us like five minutes ago or something?" Phil asked nobody in particular and everybody chuckled. 

\------------

While they were riding the elevator up to their room Dan looked Phil directly in the face. He felt like he hadn't done that in forever. He could see his own tiredness mirrored in Phil's eyes. But there was something else there glistening deep in those ocean blue eyes and Dan hoped that he interpreted it correctly. 

They arrived at one of the rooms, the one closer to the elevator. Dan opened the door and got in. Phil was directly behind him; Dan could practically feel the warmth of Phil's body.    
He could hear the door closing and spun around, pinning Phil against the door with a pretty unusually smooth motion.

He build a cage around Phil's face with his arms and leaned close. He made direct eye contact and whispered "Ok?"    
Phil just nodded and put his arms around Dan's waist, pulling him close. Phil kissed him in a very tender and soft way first on the lips, then on his cheeks and his nose. His hands wandered downwards from Dan's waist to his ass and the kisses got way more passionate. Dan licked Phil's lower lip in a very demanding way so he opened his lips and Dan slipped his tongue in his mouth. 

Dan lowered his arms and put one hand right behind Phil's neck to pull him even closer at the same time as Phil pulled Dan closer so their crotches were pressed against each other. It sent a spark through the both of them. Phil separated his face from Dan's, started kissing down Dan's jaw and neck. He mixed his kisses with light bites and god, Dan had no idea how to survive this. A moan left his lips and he could feel the twitch it caused in Phil's crotch. He always loved it when Dan was vocal during make-out sessions and sex. 

Fuck, it'd been so long since they had time for actual intimacy and Phil knew pretty well which buttons to push to make Dan go crazy. Dan always said he hated people touching his neck but Phil wasn't  _ people _ . When Phil touched, kissed and bit his neck his whole body was on fire. 

He felt like he might explode right in this moment. He grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him towards the bed. Dan connected their lips again the second they arrived at the hotel bed. He had his hands on Phil's face again and pushed against his body until Phil fell on the mattress and Dan landed right on top of him. 

Phil opened his legs so Dan could position himself right between them. Dan's hands wandered to Phil's waistband but instead of unbuttoning his jeans, Dan dragged his hands under Phil’s shirt. Very slowly, very teasingly. He pulled the shirt higher and higher until Phil had to get up a little so Dan could remove the shirt and throw it somewhere behind himself. 

Dan started kissing and licking along Phil’s neck and his chest. Being here in bed with Phil, kissing down his body felt like coming home to Dan. He knew every part of Phil's body and he knew as much as Phil which buttons to push to make his boyfriend feel good. So he took his time with each of Phil's nipples before moving further down. The moment his mouth were centimeters away from Phil's – still clothed – crotch Dan looked up to get the confirmation that he could continue. But Phil dragged him upwards until their faces were close again and kissed him. While kissing him, Phil tugged on Dan's shirt. 

"Your turn," he simply said and started helping Dan to undress himself. Dan's shirt landed somewhere near Phil's. Phil made grabby hands in the direction of Dan and he reacted immediately. Phil grabbed Dan's face and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely and with so much passion that Dan knew that neither of them would last long. 

\------------

Dan wished he had his old fan in this room, the one that stood right beside his side of the bed for the longest time. He was hot and sweaty and cuddled up to an also hot and sweaty Phil. He needed this and he knew that Phil needed it too. Sex was important to them, always have been. They had make-up sex after they resolved a fight, they had sex when one of had a bad day and started to feel better. Sometimes they just needed sex to make sure that they were fine, to be as close and intimate as possible. They of course had sex when they felt good and happy and just wanted to have sex too. But tonight it was something they had to do even though both of them needed the sleep just as much. Even if they overslept tomorrow this was the best decision they could’ve made for tonight. 

"God, I wish we didn't have to wait so long in between having sex. Like long sex not just, you know, quickies here and there." Dan whined. "I'm tired and sticky and I just want to sleep but we still have to get up and go take a shower but then we have to be up early tomorrow and -"

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want to, mate." Phil interrupted his monologue in a pretty tired but amused voice. 

"Ugh, you know it's not about that. I love sex. I just hate that it's so much effort." 

"You know Danny boy, life is hard sometimes." Phil said while slowly getting up. 

"Yeah like your dick, mate." Phil shook his head but smiled fondly; he had expected that.

"Well yeah. I sure hope it is, you spoon. Now get your cute ass off the bed and under the shower. We need to sleep."

 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ Meanwhile in a parallel universe _

 

Dan was tired to the bones and he could see that Phil felt the same if not even worse. He didn't even have enough energy to talk. He just wanted to crawl under the bed sheets and sleep for 24 hours, but he felt so gross and sticky from all that traveling on the bus that he definitely wanted to shower first. 

He put his backpack down and walked over to where Phil was opening their suitcase. 

While walking up to him, Dan thought about how he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend long and deep and passionately in the hopes that it would lead to something more than just a make out session. But if he was being honest he didn't even know if he could stay awake long enough because the show tonight had wrecked them and being halfway through the tour just meant being way too tired for their own good. 

And besides he could kiss Phil all the time if he wanted to. On the bus, on the airplane, outside while grocery shopping. The only place he couldn't kiss Phil was when they put on their metallic masks and stood in front of thousands of people with their microphones in their hands singing songs about their lives.  And even then he  _ could _ kiss Phil if he really wanted to, but they had agreed to not make out on stage anymore after it got quite out of hand when they were still a tiny unknown band performing in some shabby pub. 

So before doing anything he couldn't actually pull through with, he just grabbed the bag with their toiletries and dragged Phil along with him towards the bathroom. Once they arrived at the bathroom Phil just sank down on the toilet lid, his eyes almost completely shut, and began to take off his socks just with his feet, without having to move all too much. In the meantime Dan let the shower warm up and then proceeded to undress himself. The moment his shirt made a soft swishing noise as it slid over his skin, Phil opened his eyes and smirked at Dan. 

"Don't even think about it, mate. We’re both shattered, we need to sleep," Dan said after he noticed Phil’s eyes on him. Phil just giggled a little in a very quiet, sleepy voice.

"Hey. Get up, love," Dan said after he got rid of all of his clothes and pulled Phil up close to him. He started to remove Phil's shirt, then he pulled down the sweatpants and pants he was wearing and waited until he has stepped out of them.

"Come on now. We really need to shower  - we're absolutely disgusting." Dan guided Phil in the - thankfully – ground level shower cabin. Phil couldn't resist and drew a smiley face on the already foggy shower door made out of glass before leaning against Dan. They just stood under the water for a few minutes, letting the warmth soothe their sore muscles and the water washing away the sticky feeling they had. 

The bathroom got very steamy very quickly, and it looked more like a sauna in here but Dan wasn't one to complain about it, he loved hot showers. But he also wanted to get out of here and just sleep. So he grabbed the shampoo bottle, turning Phil around so his back was facing Dan and began to massage his head. Let his hands wander along Phil's neck and shoulders and eventually back to his head to wash out the shampoo. He then grabbed the shower gel – one that smelled like something sweet and fruity – as well as the loofa right next to it. 

He started at Phil's shoulders and arms coating them in shower gel foam before moving on to his back. He dragged the loofa down over Phil’s ass and the back of his legs and all the way up to his shoulders again. 

"Turn around." 

Phil responded immediately and was facing Dan now so he could wash Phil's chest. He took a little more time right in the middle of Phil's body before continuing with the front of his legs and his feet. And again he went all the way back to his shoulders again, gave him a little kiss on the nose and lightly pushed him directly under the water so he could wash off all the foam. 

"Your turn," Phil simply said and guided Dan around so his back was facing Phil and then grabbed the shampoo bottle. 

\------------

Once they were out of the shower, Dan opened the windows to let the fresh and cold air inside while they returned to bathroom to brush their teeth. He loved it when the room was cold and the blankets were chilly so he could crawl under them and use Phil as a human hot water bottle by clinging onto him. And that is exactly what they did. They closed the window, got into bed, switched off the light and Phil hugged Dan from behind like a human backpack. 

Phil was swirling his fingers around on Dan's stomach very lightly, absolutely lost in thought, tickling him a little bit. He always did this when he was the big spoon and when Phil was the little spoon he would just do the same on Dan's arm. Dan was pretty sure that Phil wasn't even aware that he was doing it but it was something Dan could concentrate on until he fell asleep. 

And even if Phil was doing it on purpose because he knew that it would help Dan to fall asleep, Dan loved it so much he would never even think about questioning this gesture. 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil looked up to see if Dan was still waiting to get their drinks and was confronted with a scene that made him feel quite uneasy. The drinks were already standing in front of Dan and his hands were resting on the tray the drinks were placed on. A woman was standing right next to him and was very obviously flirting with him. It was obvious in the way her upper body was angled towards him. It was obvious in the way she swung her head back and laughed way too loud. It was obvious in the way she touched Dan's arm. 

Phil hated how it made him feel. He hated that on some days situations like this still affected him like that. It was not because he thought Dan would ever engage in more than a conversation. It was not because he was unsure about their relationship. It was just a weird feeling of possessiveness that flamed up sometimes.

Martyn gave him an empathetic smile but that didn't really help him, did it? 

"He looks super uncomfortable." Martyn pointed out. "He probably has no idea how to get out of that situation with minimal effort." 

"Nah, things like that happen sometimes. I'm sure he'll be fine," Phil said, because it was true. Both of them got hit on by beautiful women and men and those people never did anything wrong. They obviously didn't know that Dan and him  were dating even if they knew who they were. This was just a thing they had to deal with sometimes. And like he had said, Dan was on his way back to their little table in the corner of the pub a few moments later. 

Phil smiled brightly at him as he returned to the table. He would never ever show Dan that he still felt jealous sometimes because he knew that Dan didn’t like those situations either. Of course he didn't. It was awkward and uncomfortable and there was no easy way out like: "Oh I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." They always made small talk with the people and then kindly turned them down and that was never a nice feeling. 

"God, I hate that." Dan said and slumped down on his chair. "I don't even like talking to people when it's not super awkward, but this is always uncomfortable small talk and then I just kinda run away and you all know how weird I look when I run." He groaned and put his head on his hands that were laying on the table. Everybody gave him a sympathetic look but laughed wholeheartedly. 

"Well you can't really blame them, can you? I would totally hit on you too if I saw you alone at a bar in a pub." Phil tried to wink but failed miserably. 

"Wouldn't work though if you just blinked at me instead of winking, mate," Dan chuckled. 

"He did something right though back in the day." Cornelia pointed out while still laughing about the whole situation. 

"Yeah. Editing tips, Corn. I was desperate." Dan winked because he actually could close just one eye. 

"Oi! Don't listen to him, Corn. It was definitely my charm and my good looks." 

"Sure, Dibs. Whatever makes you sleep at night," Martyn teased and everybody was laughing again. Phil couldn't contain himself, threw his head lightly against Dan's shoulder and started laughing as well. 

"This is babuse! Boyfriend  _ and _ brother abuse. I hate all of you," Phil whined, but he truly loved it. He loved that every person that he loved so dearly got along so well. Even if that meant that they would team up against him. 

"So tell us, Dan, did you flirt back?" Martyn asked him in a fake big brother voice because everybody already knew the answer. 

"Course, mate. Got her number and all. Date tomorrow. Wedding next week. You can be my best man. You know the deal." 

"You fool. You absolute buffoon.  _ I  _ will be your best man," Phil chimed in, because everything was fine and he had known that since the moment he had seen the woman talking to Dan, but joking about it made it seem even more harmless. 

He knew that Dan hated those situations. He knew that Dan would've felt the same if it were the other way around. He knew that Dan loved him with all his heart. He knew that Dan was absolutely not interested in other people in that way. And he knew that Dan hadn’t flirted back. 

And even if Dan had flirted back a little bit, Phil didn't know if he would've been that upset about it. His boyfriend was gorgeous and hot and a huge fucking loveable dork and Phil liked it when Dan was reminded that Phil wasn't the only person that liked to look at him. It was just sometimes that stuff like this rubbed Phil the wrong way, but that feeling always disappeared quickly because Dan never really flirted back. And Dan always smiled just at  _ him _ so lovely. And Dan always fell asleep next to  _ him _ . And Dan always kissed  _ his  _ lips. And Dan always loved  _ him _ so dearly. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ Meanwhile in a parallel universe _

 

It was hot. Phil was way too hot, the music was too loud and he couldn't really see a lot but he didn't care. His head was buzzing from the alcohol and the loud humming of bass. He probably should’ve stopped drinking a long time ago, but they were celebrating tonight - he was allowed. 

As their most recent album "Dancing With The Sky" received a Platinum Record Plaque, Martyn and Cornelia had convinced them and the rest of the band to go out. So here he was on the dance floor in a gay club somewhere in Berlin with his arms around Dan's shoulders and Dan's arms around his waist. They were dancing so close that Phil was sure nobody could really see were his legs began and Dan's ended but he didn't really care. Actually he was pretty sure that nobody could really see anything as it was way too dark in this club and the fog machine was doing an incredible job. 

There were drunk couples all around them. Dancing, kissing, grinding on each other and downing drinks. All sorts of different flags were scattered all around the club, indicating a safe place for everybody. And that is exactly how Phil felt, safe and happy and so drunk - not only from the alcohol but from everything happening in his life. 

A kinda tacky remix of "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls was blasting over speakers and everybody around them was going nuts. Phil started laughing and looked Dan in the face for the first time in a few minutes and Dan was looking right back at him - staring really - with a huge grin on his face. He was sweaty and his curls were damp and looked way more hobbity than normal but god, did he look good. His gold nose and lip rings were reflecting all the colours from the disco ball that were hanging all around the club. Phil studied the face of his boyfriend and admired the rosy patches on his cheeks and the beautiful curve of his upper lip and literally lunged forward. 

He grabbed Dan's face and kissed him - hard. Dan immediately stretched his arms out to steady himself by putting his arms around Phil's waist. He was laughing because of the sudden kiss attack so the kiss was even sloppier than it normally would be in this drunk state. Phil could taste the alcohol they were drinking the whole night. He started to kiss Dan's neck and tasted the salty sweat but he really, really didn't care about that. Especially because there were sloppily kissing people everywhere around them. 

In moments like this Phil was eternally grateful that they decided to get their lip piercings on opposite sides. They didn't have to be careful while making out which was a very valid point during the piercing decision making. 

They separated from each other and wandered off to the bar to get new drinks. While waiting for the barkeeper to prepare everything, Phil looked up and was faced with a man staring at them very intensely. He was tall and was wearing a golden mesh tank top and black leather booty shorts and just - staring. Phil tried to think about a situation where they might have met him, but he was pretty sure that man was a stranger. He looked at Dan and indicated the direction of the man with his head. 

"Do you think he recognized us?" He whispered very close to Dan's ear so he could understand him.

"Don't think so. How could he? We wear masks on stage, Phil. They don't know what we look like." Dan said chuckling. 

He was always more laid back when it came to their level of fame. They decided not to reveal their identities back in the day when their careers skyrocketed over night. Two young men somewhere in their twenties, they craved their privacy and they still wanted to feel "normal". But their main point was that they wanted to be as open in their real life as  _ they  _ wanted. They didn't want their love life to be controlled by a management or by the judgemental opinions of outsiders. 

So the masks came into their lives, an idea from Cornelia who was working in the music industry in Sweden back then. She brought them back from a trip to Venice with Martyn. Against what they thought when Cornelia told them about the gift, they were not typical Venetian masks. They were made out of metal - one in silver for Dan and one in gold for Phil - with little details on them and big enough to cover big portions of their faces. After a few weeks of searching they actually found matching black ones for the rest of the team. 

There really was no way that a stranger in a gay club in Berlin knew who they were. Not only because of the masks but also because the "Interactive Introverts" never had meet and greets and their music videos never featured them. 

Therefore Phil abandoned that thought pretty quickly and looked at the guy again. And no, he definitely didn't know who they were. Because he wasn't plain staring at them anymore but looked at them very seductively with a smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow. Phil immediately understood what that look meant and just shook his head. The guy just shrugged and wandered off. He looked back at Dan who was already laughing and Phil couldn't contain himself, threw his head lightly against Dan's shoulder and started laughing as well. 

Dan just hugged him closely and kissed him on the top of his head.

"He definitely wanted us to not order new drinks but to get out of here instead. Preferably with him," Dan said still laughing. "And even if he would've recognized us would you have minded?"

"No." Phil stated pretty plain and simple, lifted his head to look Dan in the eyes, shook his head to emphasize his words and kissed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_We can hear the wedding bells_ **

_ The dream couple from the "Interactive Introverts" announce their engagement after nearly 10 years of dating. According to insiders they celebrated this happy event with their families, their band members and close friends. _

 

"Have you seen all the articles? It's literally everywhere," Phil asked laughing, sitting down next to Dan on the sofa.

"Yes, I saw them. They just love us, mate." 

"I really don't understand why people care so much about stuff like that." 

That was something Phil would never understand. Of course the majority of people genuinely liked them for their music, but there was also this small portion of people who were just interested in their private life.  

Dan put his arm around Phil's shoulder so he could cuddle up against Dan's chest. 

"I think it's the mystery, you know? They don't know what we look like, what our names are, but they at least know something about our private and love life. Gives them satisfaction maybe." Dan said and kissed Phil on the top of his head. 

"Yeah maybe. That makes sense I guess." Phil suddenly jerked up and faced Dan. 

"Have you seen that whole #iiisfake discourse on Twitter? They think that it's a PR stunt because the new album is released soon." He explained giggling. 

"Oh my god, yes!" Dan said laughing. "I saw that. They are never happy, are they?" 

"I mean why would they even think that? It was kinda inevitable. We sang about marrying and our future a few times. Which is actually kinda disgusting, do you know that?" 

They were an alternative rock band but they always had at least one slow song on their albums and most of the time it was about their relationship. Nothing too personal or vulnerable and in fact not even very sappy. 

"What do you mean disgusting?" Dan asked him in a very false serious tone with his hand clutched over his heart."I think singing about your love life is an incredibly romantic act." 

"It's cheesy, Dan." Phil was full on laughing now. That was just what Dan did to him. 

"It's supposed to be cheesy." His tone got way too serious for this silly conversation suddenly. 

"Yeah probably. But I still think that you scheduled your proposal exactly like this so it would be convenient for us and the album release." Phil said just to avoid the sudden seriousness and lighten the mood again.

But Dan was very obviously not giving him what he wanted, took Phil’s hands in his instead and asked: "I mean you know that's not the case. But even if I had planned the proposal so it would be convenient for us  _ and _ despite what they're all saying, are you happy?"  

"I am happy! Of course I'm happy, you div. Are you?" 

"I guess I should be. You're kinda the love of my life or whatever, mate. I really should be and I am."

Phil was grinning so bright and so, so sweet that Dan just had to kiss him. He leaned forward, put his hands on each side of Phil’s face and kissed him. They put so many emotions in this kiss because in the end it was about them and them being happy and they really, really were.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ Meanwhile in our universe _

  
  


**_Phan is real?!_ **

_ After nearly 10 years of speculations, YouTube stars Dan Howell and Phil Lester confirm their relationship. In a subtle but not so subtle video the couple showed their millions of fans the newly bought home and talked about "future adoption plans". The question we now have is:  Are the adoption plans about a dog or a child - or both? We're excited and curious and hope we'll find out soon! _

 

Phil was sitting in their garden, right in front of their environmentally valuable pond - Dan had insisted on that -  and was talking with Marianne on the phone. 

"Yeah, I know that it was a risky step. Of course we know that they will ask questions." 

He looked at Dan who sat down right beside him and rolled his eyes. They had talked about that video a lot beforehand and they were aware that people would not be satisfied with the answers they gave. They were aware that they created a lot of new questions. 

"You know us, Marianne. We will just answer the ones we're comfortable with and we'll stay vague with the other ones. Yes. Ok, see you soon. Bye." 

Dan looked at him expectantly.

"Did you know that we just did this to save our dying careers?" Phil asked with a cheeky look on his face. 

"Wot? We did what now?" 

"Marianne and the rest of the team looked up what people are saying on the different social media sites. And apparently our careers are dying and that's why we did that video."

They had agreed to not look at their social media accounts for a while after the video was up. It was a self defense mechanism, because even though they had been on the internet for years now and built up a kinda thick skin, it was always a bit harder when it was about their personal life. They were sure that the majority of their fans and fellow content creators would be happy for them and supportive, but this being a personal topic they just wanted to avoid the flood of messages even if they were nothing but supportive. 

"But we also were secretive to give ourselves a career boost and keep up the speculations, do you remember?" Dan laughed about the whole situation.

"Of course I remember. We never can make it right for all of them. But I was just thinking maybe we should’ve waited a little longer with the video. I mean I kinda get where they're coming from. The tour is over, we hibernated a lot and the only big project we did after that was releasing the movie. So maybe subconsciously it really was a move to give our careers a little upswing?" Phil suggested but Dan could see that he wasn't really convinced about what he was saying. Their careers were absolutely fine and they truly didn't need a career boost.

"You know that's not the case. But even if this gave our careers a little upswing  _ and _ despite what they're all saying, are you happy?"  

"I am happy! Of course I'm happy, you div. Are you?" 

"I guess I should be. You're kinda the love of my life or whatever, mate. I really should be and I am."

Phil was grinning so bright and so, so sweet that Dan just had to kiss him. He leaned forward, put his hands on each side of Phil's face and kissed him. They put so many emotions in this kiss because in the end it was about them and them being happy and they really, really were. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/178152226757/even-if) :)


End file.
